The Story Of Us
by EzriaFan123
Summary: This one shot is about Ezria and what i think should of happened after Aria walked into Ezra apartment at the end of 3x09. So please read and enjoy :D
1. Part 1

Ezria oneshot

As I walked into the apartment i knew Ezra got somethig to say but i wasn't going to speak to him. How could he not tell me about her . , but i didnt want to cause him anymore stressed with his mother coming and telling me to leave me and his brother showing up im suprised he hasnt left yet.

" Aria please talk to me , i know your mad but please" he cried , i knew i had to talk to him but i really need to tell him how i was feeling.

" Ezra i dont know what to say to you , How could you not tell me about her , you might have a child out there and what are you going to do when , or if maggie turns up." i shouted , i didnt mean to shout but what am i meant to say , his twisted family turn's up and now this.

" Aria please ... please just listen to me and let , me explain. I never knew if Maggie had an abortion or if she kept the baby." he pleaded, i could tell he wanted me to listen but i didnt want to listen to his story. All i wanted to do is sleep , as its been a long day and i just needed to sleep and think this over. But like Ezra he pulled me over onto the sofa and started to tell me about maggie.

i Refused to listen to him , i didnt want to know about the details all i needed to know is that he got someone pregnant in high school. The word pregnant kept going round in my head, i had a load of questions i need answered so i intrepted him.

" Ezra how could you get some pregnant in high school , and dont give the normal reason we wasnt careful , cause we both know its bull". i cried , i need to know the answer i dont care what he thinks of me . i needed to know

" Aria trust me , we wasnt careful and accidents happen" . he joked .. i was so angry how could he joke at a time like this.

" EZRA HOW CAN YOU JOKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!, I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT IN HIGH SCHOOL AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS JOKE. YOUR MESSED UP. i knew he was shocked at the tone in my voice , im sure the whloe block heard what i said.

" I CAN... ITS EASIER FOR ME TO JOKE THAN FACE , THE FACT THAT I MIGHT HAVE A CHILD OUT THERE, AND HE/SHE WOULD OF GROWN UP WITHOUT A FATHER. ANYWAY WHO WOULD WANT ME AS A FATHER". he shouted, this was the first time we had really had a proper arugement which includes shouting.

" Ezra listen to me , that child would be lucky to have a father like you , and yeah YOU NEED TO FACE THE FACTS THAT YOU WAS STUPID IN HIGH SCHOOL AND YOUR PAST HAS FOLLOWED YOU" . I couldn't help myself , as i was speaking those word it made me even more angry.

There was silence in the apartment for about 5 minutes, after what i said to ezra, his face was in shock that i said those words , i didnt mean to but i was so angry at him.

i chose to break the silence , i grab his guitar and went and sat down on his bed , i knew he always heard me when i sang. i started to strum a few chords , and starting singing

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us**

**How we met and the sparks flew instantly**

**People would say they're the lucky ones**

**I used to know my spot was next to you**

**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat**

**'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on**

He turned his head, I knew that he was listening to me , so i carried on.

**Oh, a simple complication**

**Miscommunications lead to fallout**

**So many things that I wish you knew**

**So many walls up, I can't break through**

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**

**And we're not speaking**

**And I'm dying to know, is it killing you**

**Like it's killing me**

**I don't know what to say since a twist of fate**

**When it all broke down**

**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**

I started to feel tears running down my face. Ezra saw them and came over and sat on the bed with me and let me carry on.

**This is looking like a contest**

**Of who can act like they care less**

**But I liked it better when you were on my side**

**The battle's in your hands now**

**But I would lay my armor down**

**If you'd say you'd rather love then fight**

**So many things that you wish I knew**

**But the story of us might be ending soon**

I Reapeted the chorus then put the guitar down. Ezra was the first one to speak " Aria your voice is beautiful and i know what your saying I Love You so much and i never want to lose you" . his voice sounded shaky like he was about to cry.

" Ezra i love you too and i dont want to fight over your past , im sorry i shouted at you". i pleaded hoping he would forgive me.

" I know sweetie , i know. now i tell you what , how about i make some hot chocolate and we will just sit here and cuddle". i laughed at his attempt , it was sweet and thoughtful i nodded at him and he walked into the kitchen.

When he got back from making hot chocolate we curled up in his bed and listened to the rain that started to fall about 5 minutes ago.

" Aria i love you so much " Ezra whispered.

" I love you too" I said in a sleepy voice.


	2. Part 2

**Hey,so originally this was a one-shot, but after some persuading I decided to turn it into a two-shot. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Its been over 3 months since I last saw Ezra ,He has been in Delaware for the past 4 months, trying to get to know Malcolm,he has been going back and forth from Rosewood to Delaware to see me and then back to Malcolm, he checks in occasionally , but its become less and less. I'm really happy for Ezra but I sort of hate this situation, I don't get to see my boyfriend any more I know I properly sound selfish , but I miss him. Ezra is coming back to rosewood today just for a few days , just to get a change of clothes and sort things out with his landlord about bills and everything. I'm really happy we get to spend a few days together._

_I'm on my way to Ezra's when I get a text. Every since Mona and Toby Situation , we have all been a bit jumpy when one of us gets a text, normally its okay but we been getting random -A messages like " Show me your boobs" . I go and check my phone , I sign , luckily it was just Ezra asking if i was still coming over. I text back saying im just pulling up. As i pull up to Ezra's apartment block , I get some butterfly's in my stomach, I was nervous ,I have something to tell Ezra but I don't know how he is going to react .As I reach Ezra's floor and walk to over to his door and was just about to knock when Ezra opens the door. _

_" Hey , baby ". Ezra says to me_

_" Hey " I say while , reaching up and kissing him . How I've missed those lips. _

_" So how you been " he asked me, while leading me to his couch. _

_" Um fine" I reply trying to reassure myself, that im actually fine._

_" You sure, you don't sound it". He says sweetly. _

_" Um I got a lot on my mind, that's all". I say._

_"So tell me, how you been,and how is the mini fitz" I ask Ezra_

_" I'm good, Glad I got to come back for a few days, to see my girl. And wow Malcolm great, he just a bundle of pure energy that's for sure." Ezra says while chuckling a little bit. _

_" Good, im glad you get along with him so well". I reply shyly, I didn't expect Ezra to connect with Malcolm so much. _

_" So we need to talk" . I mumble_

_" I know". Ezra replies sternly _

_" I really don't know how to word this at all, so im just going to come out and say it". I say, Scared with full emotion on how he going to take what about to tell him. _

_" its okay baby, im here no matter what" Ezra says calmly. _

_" Me and Wes Kissed" I say quietly. Ezra just stand's there shocked not a word comes out of his mouth. _

_"Ezra Say something" I shout, I want him to shout at me, I don't want him to be this quiet._

_" S..Sorry im just processing the idea of you and Wes" Ezra Shouts back._

_" I..I'm So sorry, I really didn't mean for it to happen, He had nowhere to stay, I offered him to stay at mine I was lonely, he was there. It just happened it doesn't mean I don't love you. It was a mistake a huge one and im paying for it everyday". I tell him, in hope he will believe me and not want to have an argument._

_" So you was lonely, so you decided to kiss the first person you saw, and it happened to be my brother. Sorry Aria, but how could you let this happen. You knew how I felt about my brother, then to rub it in my face, you decide to kiss I can't even look at you right now". He yells at me. I walk over to the couch and sit down, in hope Ezra will sit down. _

_" I was lonely, because I was left by myself. For God's sake Ezra you have been in Delaware for over 4 months now. I haven't seen you, you don't text me or call me any more What was I supposed to do, sit and wait for you until you decide im good enough to talk to." I yell back at him. _

_" God Aria stop acting like a child for once". Ezra screams at me. That was the last straw, Calling me a child. I grab my purse and jacket and head for the door, Before I could walk out the door, Ezra grabs my arm and spins me around, until my lips are on his. we start of softly, but it grow's more passionate. we had to pull apart after a few minutes because we were out of breath. _

_" I'm sorry, for calling you a child, I missed you". Ezra whispers in my ear. A smile appears on my face._

_" Im sorry, I kissed you brother. I missed you too" I say before re attaching my lips to his. Lets just say, we didn't leave each other side that night. _

**Thank-you to nainalovespll for encouraging me to upload this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. please review :) **


End file.
